Mating Season
by Shadownia 'Fried Rice' Clow
Summary: Seikei tempts Tomix with a chance do destroy all the Corrupted Spirits. But, the only way this can be done is during mating season. The two Soul Weavers get entangled into the mix with results more chaotic than a Chaos Weaver...Oh boy.  Yaoi and dub-con


"Hey, Tomix?"

"Yeah?"

"Did ya know that Chaos Weavers and Elemental Spirits have mating seasons?"

Tomix spurt out the water he was drinking and looked at Seikei with saucer plate eyes.

"What! How the hell would you know this! And how come you never told me!"

Seikei's dark eyes gleamed with mischief as she met the gold orbs of the white haired Soul Weaver.

"Aegis told me. He said he would be going away for a bit, so I questioned him. He told me that Chaos Weavers and Elemental Spirits have mating season around the same time. He also said that it's at a designated place each time. Their instincts take over and they look for that specific place to reproduce."

"Does it affect us Soul Weavers?" Tomix inquired cautiously.

"Nope. Just those two groups. But, let me give ya a real juicy tidbit."

"I'm all ears, Seikei."

"When I say Elemental Spirits; I mean ALL the Elemental Spirits. Including the Corrupted Ones. Ya catch my drift?"

"Yeah, I got it. So, when's the day of the mating season? After all, we don't want to miss the party." Tomix crudely joked.

Seikei smirked and chugged down a bit of her ginger ale, giving out a satisfactory sigh.

"Pellow Village, meet me here around 11:30 and we can sneak in along with Aegis. I heard the Elemental Spirits are meeting at the Golden Tree, ya know, the one next to Murk's shop where Greedling is always wandering around?"

"Yeah, I know that one. Where are the Chaos Weavers?"

"Dunno, but they shouldn't be too far away. Alright, I'll go bomb 'em Chaos Weavers, while you chase your Corrupted Spirits. Sounds like a plan?"

"Plan."

Seikei smirked; her tiny fangs and long blue hair glimmering in the glow of the Equilibrium Gate.

"Kampai!" (Cheers!)

"Kampai!" (Cheers!)

Tomix downed the rest of his water and Seikei; her ginger ale. They failed to notice two slightly humanoid beings grinning like mad in the shadows of one of the Ravenloss buildings…

* * *

><p>11:29, the Departure Day, Behind a Building near The Equilibrium Gate…<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're here. Now Aegis, being the prompt ass that he is, should be showing up right about…now."<p>

As Shadownia's wristwatch hit the 11:30 mark, a portal appeared in front of the Equilibrium Gate. A shiny dark blue glow of the portal was soon contrasted by glacier blue as Aegis stepped out of it. Seikei and Tomix watched as the portal closed behind Aegis and he stepped into the purple Gate.

"Quick, let's roll!"

Tomix sprung out right behind of Seikei and both jumped head first into the Equilibrium Gate.

They landed right at the village square on their knees, but before they could even stand up, a sharp pain hit their necks.

Before Seikei fainted, she saw the faint image of a boot. A boot that was the exact color of glacier blue.

"Aegis…"

* * *

><p>When Seikei finally regained consciousness, she found herself and Tomix strapped to large wooden poles next to each other, and what's worse, they didn't have their Soul Claws on them.<p>

"Holy shit…"

Seikei looked around them and saw that they were in front of the Golden Tree. The other Elemental Spirits weren't here yet, so only a few lingered around the stone walls that lined the small clearing.

"Tomix, Tomix wake up!"

Tomix was awoken by the harsh whispering of Seikei's voice and the pain of ropes digging into his wrist.

"What? Huh? What happened?"

"We got kidnapped by the Elemental Spirits. They might have thought we were trespassing or something. Anyway, small talk for later, for now we have to get out of these ropes and get out of here and kick some Chaos Weaver butt."

"Good idea, but how?"

Seikei smirked, her fangs showing themselves as they seemed to reflect off the glowing yellow light given off by the tree.

"Literally, fangs of steel."

Tomix breathed a sigh of relief as Seikei bent her head down and started biting at the ropes, but that's was quickly flushed down the toilet, as a light blue flash blinded Tomix momentarily. When he recovered his sight, he saw the thing that would scar his mind forever.

Seikei's dark onyx eyes were even wider than the time Tomix's eyes turned into saucer plates. And really, Tomix's were about the same size.

Aegis' pale blue lips were pressed onto Seikei's thin ones. It took a moment after his icy cold tongue ran over Seikei's lower lip to register into Seikei's mind that Aegis was kissing her.

She struggled against Aegis, squirming from side to side to break away from him. His lips left her when one of her fangs accidently cut Aegis' tongue. He flinched back, taking a moment to recover from his injured tongue. Then he smirked.

"You know that's not going to work, Seikei. I've always been much stronger than you and you know it."

Aegis kneeled by her side, his thick voice whispering to her ear.

"It's probably about time I taught you who is the real hero in this team, Aibou (Partner)…"

Tomix freaked out and struggled against his binds. He heard Seikei gasp as Aegis' cold mouth clamped his mouth on her collar bone and sucked. He gave a satisfactory smirk against her skin as he elicited a moan from the pale lips of his Soul Weaver.

When Seikei heard what had come out of her lips, she began to struggle again.

"No, Aegis…Please…stop it…I don't…don't want this…"

The Soul Ally stopped his teasing and stood, his cerulean eyes gazing sadly at his Weaver.

"So it is true…"

Seikei's eyes stared at the darkened expression on her Soul Ally's face. His face was hidden by his helmet, but Seikei could still feel the tears about to fall from his eyes.

A crystal tear dripped down, freezing the floor that it hit.

"You're in love with Greed, aren't you?"

Tomix's stopped his struggling. He didn't hear that right, did he? Seikei; the Hell Inferno Soul Weaver, The Abyss Fire Necromancer, and The Flaring Soul Dragon Lord, in love with the Corrupted Elemental Spirit; Greed? Seikei was in love with her previous arch enemy? Aegis was joking, right?

As soon as Tomix saw Seikei's guilty expression, his hopes were blasting off sky high.

"You've been in love with Greed? When? Why?"

Aegis' voice rang into the white haired Soul Weaver's ears.

"She's always been in love with Greed. The first time Seikei saw him, she saw him like a spoiled brat and she wanted to change that. She's been in love with Greed ever since that Mogloween Incident. And ever since she defeated him during the Ravenloss War, she's been looking for him."

"I thought we killed him!"

"No, before Seikei landed the final blow, he escaped into the Plane of Elemental Spirits. When she became a Soul Weaver and went looking for a Soul Ally, she tried to look for Greed first. I felt a strange attraction when I first saw Seikei, and I knew she was the one. At first I gave up since she already has a spirit in mind, but when I saw her wandering around aimlessly, I approached her."

"So, you knew all this time? All my feelings about Greed!" Seikei screamed.

"Ever since I became your Soul Ally, Aibou. I've always had feelings for you, but you wouldn't let me fix your heart. It tore itself up into shreds when I became your Soul Ally. I've always tried to fill the void that you had in your heart, but…"

Aegis gave a tear-stained smile to Seikei. He crumpled onto the ground in front of his partner, tears flowing in artic rivers out of his eyes. The Ice Elemental's hands gripped the tear frozen earth with his hands.

"Your heart…your mind…it always rejected me. You always wanted Greed. I thought maybe I could seduce you the ways a human would, but it didn't work. You never noticed my feelings for you, Seikei."

He crawled up to his Soul Weaver and kissed her forehead, ice drop tears falling on her face. He put his own forehead on hers and looked into her black abyssal eyes.

"My Soul Weaver…"

The ropes fell free from Seikei's body and dropped limply to the floor. The blue haired Soul Weaver stood up, her legs shaking. When she finally gained her composure, she freed Tomix from his binds when Aegis spoke.

"Hurry and get to the Equilibrium Gate. The time for our instincts to kick in is soon, and then even I can't stop myself from claiming a mate. And when that happens, you won't be able to fight us off. We will all be at level 400-600. We won't kill you, but we will take you out and at the worst case scenario…"

Aegis, Seikei, and Tomix felt the tension hang as well as the sentence, knowing exactly how it ends.

When Seikei and Tomix began running, Seikei stopped by the stone walls surrounding the clearing. She turned to her, now ex, Soul Ally.

"Thanks, for everything you tried to do and did for me, Aegis."

She gave Aegis a cheerful smile and dashed off with Tomix.

The blue Ice Elemental watched as the pair ran off. He clenched a hand over the necklace that Seikei gave him a little after she met him.

A blue chain necklace with a snowflake pendant made from the most beautiful sapphires in all of Lore.

He held the pendant close to his heart as he watched the retreating backs of the two Soul Weavers. The walls of his heart he so carefully put up around him were now ruins that had rotted away long ago. But that wasn't the only thing anymore. That glassy cold glacier which was his heart had crumbled and fallen; it was melted and now, is nothing more than a puddle of water with small shards of ice only one person could pick up.

"I love you, Seikei…"

* * *

><p>Tomix and Seikei ran and at long last, they reached the gate.<p>

"Let's get out of here, Tomix."

"Agreed."

As the two were about to jump into the gate, a dark purple rope came out from behind them and captured them.

"Ugh, damn it! First by Aegis and now this! My day just gets better and better doesn't it?"

"You bet it gets way better than this, Seikei."

The high pitched and raspy voice was unmistakable. Seikei and Tomix turned their heads and saw the sight that nearly had them fainting.

"Aspar? Greed?"

"Hello Tomix, Seikei. How have you been?" Aspar's silky smooth voice sounded out.

"Could be better if we weren't tied up."

Greed chuckled, "Always got that tongue on you, Seikei."

The yellow Spirit shifted into his human form and picked Seikei up bridal style and nuzzled her neck. This action made her groan out.

"Let's see what else that tongue can do outside of the mouth…"

"Greed…"

Tomix wore a horrified expression on his face, as he saw Seikei succumb to the teasing of the Corrupted Spirit. He heard Aspar chuckle and felt his arms wrap around him.

"Now, partner, let's go somewhere a little more…suitable, shall we?"

Tomix felt his Soul Ally bite on the shell of his ear (his most sensitive weak spot) and a shiver of pleasure passed through him. He felt himself lose all of his thoughts and turned to capture Aspar's lips in a heated kiss.

The spirit grinned and kissed back as he carried his Soul Weaver back to the Golden Tree.

* * *

><p>Aegis sat at the base of the Golden Tree, clutching onto the snowflake pendant still. Inside, he was fighting. Fighting back the urge to follow his Soul Weaver back through the Equilibrium Gate, beat down any and all defenses she could ever put up against him, and make her his.<p>

The Chaos Weavers were already here, horny and ready to fuck the being closest to them. Hell, some of the Chaos Weavers and the Spirits were already going at it. More and more came and mingled until they couldn't resist the urge to screw the nearest thing alive and able to have a good time.

Then they ravished each other.

Moans and screams were heard out of every corner of the small clearing. But when Aegis finally lifted his head up did he see the worst thing that could ever happen.

Seikei was pushed against the earth by Greed, their tongues dancing in a mixture of sweat and saliva. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his knees were on either side of her hips. His hands had already torn off some of the Soul Weaver armor and were now trying to cover every inch of the endless expanse of olive colored skin.

Aegis was lost in Seikei's face. Her eyes half-lidded, mouth slightly parted and her face shimmering red. Aegis couldn't take it. His pants suddenly became very restricting and his instincts growled inside of him. Then he cracked, the Ice Elemental stomped over to the two and grabbed Seikei from behind, settling her on his lap. He growled into his former Soul Weaver's ear.

"I don't care if you want Greed or not, you're mine to begin with and will be until the end."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and let his energy freeze her a little bit.

"Aegis-ah, cold!"

Aegis smirked against the back of her neck.

"If you're a good little Soul Weaver, you just might be able to make it hot, but for now…"

Aegis sent another wave of icy energy into Seikei's body, making her squeal a little bit from the ice. Greed growled as a challenge to Aegis.

"Are you that desperate to get into her pants, Aegis? Can't you go off and screw some other female, 'cause this one's mine."

Aegis wrapped his arms protectively around Seikei's waist.

"She's not yours…she's mine…"

"Hell she is!"

Greed launched himself at Aegis, who tried to throw Seikei out of the way. But, Aegis underestimated Seikei's power, he was stunned as she grabbed Greed's collar with one hand and pulled Aegis' arms around her with another.

"No more fighting, no more trying to claim me. You are both mine."

Seikei's eyes began to glow red, something that happened when she was feeling any strong emotions. The boys looked at each other. After a molten gold gaze met an icy cerulean stare, they both grinned evilly then turned back to Seikei. As they approached her, she flinched back. Both voices; high and scratchy, low and silky, spoke the phrase that made Seikei shudder with pleasure.

"In that case, we'll have to share…huh, Seikei?"

Aegis grabbed her from behind once again and Greed launched himself in front of her. Their hands roamed freely across her slightly dark olive skin. It was riddled with battle scars and some stitches, but the skin was still smooth to the touch. Icy bursts were sent throughout her body, poison was injected to make the nerves more sensitive, icicles were pushed up every orifice, and darkness pulsed into bodies to release every carnal desire. Finally, after all that teasing that they have done, Seikei was near exhausted, but Aegis and Greed wouldn't have it.

"You're finally prepared enough, you little demon. We aren't going to let you pass out this easy."

"You still haven't had me inside you yet, my little snowflake."

Seikei squeaked as Aegis went in from behind and Greed got into the front, at the same time. The pleasure was overwhelming.

"Aegis…Greed-ah! Greed! Oh god, Aegis more please!"

The set rhythm kept changing, never kept in sync until the last few thrust, which were fast, rough and quick. Within a few moments, both released inside her. Seikei moaned out both spirits names and they whispered hers into her skin. After a few moments, Seikei was sleeping soundly in Aegis' lap with his arms curled around her shoulders, while Greed's arms were wrapped around her waist as he lay on Seikei's chest, her heart beating like a rhythmic drum.

Greed looked up at Aegis' eyes and spoke to him.

"Why do you love Seikei?"

"Because she's my Soul Weaver and she's the most amazing person I've ever met. I love how klutzy but witty she can be. She's got a foul temper but a kind heart under all that fire. And she's got this aura about her. It's like she can change people with just a glance. One moment, you think you understand her. The next moment, she's like a completely different person. I love her mysterious ways and I love her complex heart. I just love Seikei."

"I love her just because she's changed me. And she taught me Darkness is not always evil. That's it…"

Aegis took one arm off of Seikei and held it around Greed. Greed clung onto the arm without any hesitation. Both of them were Seikei's Soul Allies now. And when she awakens, she'll find two marks on her body instead of one.

They both smirked.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the background…<p>

* * *

><p>Tomix lay on the Chaos Weaver High Priest and Aspar with what little bit of the torn trench coat he had left. The Chaos Weaver's stinger was still inside Tomix as he rested on the Weaver's spider abdomen. Aspar stroked the snow white hair and kissed the scar that ran across the Soul Weaver's nose.<p>

The Soul Ally stoood, redressed, and started to walk away when the Chaos Weaver's question stopped him.

"Why are you leaving him?"

"I'm his enemy, and even though you are, we aren't the same kind of enemy. You can still break the boundary but I cannot. I'm beyond redemption in his eyes."

"But you do know the burden your heart carries when you fight your mate?"

"I know better than you, Chaos Weaver…"

Aspar sighed.

"All I ask is that you love him. Tomix is the love of my life, but if fate tears down the path with me together with him…so be it…"

Aspar walked away, leaving a slight trail of dust in his wake. The Chaos Weaver sighed and as he did, he noticed Tomix's eyes open slightly.

"Hello, my mate."

"Get your stinger out of me."

"No, I can't."

"And why not?"

The Chaos Weaver grinned, his sharp teeth glittering in the dim lights of the corner.

"Because I'm not done with you just yet, my mate…"

Tomix's eyes grew wide with fear as the stinger slid out half way, only to plunge back into him, making the Soul Weaver scream out from the pain.

* * *

><p>On One of the Heroic Quests of Seikei…<p>

* * *

><p>"Soul Sync! Frozen Abyss!"<p>

Greed and Aegis fused their soul with Seikei's and shot out alternating beams of Darkness and Ice.

Afterwards, the elemental collapsed and they finished the quest after retrieving the elemental essence.

Seikei stretched out as she walked back to Warlic's place and relaxed with a cup of tea in Warlic's tent.

"Nice to see you doing so well, Soul Weaver."

"I'm not doing that well, to be honest."

"What's wrong?"

"I get nausea and cramps and everything. And to tell you some embarrassing information, my period is late."

Nythera burst into the room upon hearing that little bit of gossip.

"WHAT! YOU ARE LATE! Warlic, get the pregnancy check spell out here now!"

"You know it's not polite to eavesdrop on people."

"Shut up, lady! This is important news!"

After performing the spell, the results were pretty obvious.

"Yep, and they'll be twins."

Immediately, Greed and Aegis burst into the tent.

"TWINS!"

"God damn it! What is with everybody eavesdropping today!"

Then they started freaking out with each other about being dads and everything, but Warlic defused the situation quickly, but not for long…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**ALL OF LORE:**_ YOU'RE PREGNANT!

Seikei sighed.

This was gonna be one hell of a life.

But it didn't matter. She turned to look at the two spirits smiling at her as they came over and began to touch her belly. They smiled without a word and kissed her.

Yeah, as long as she had these two, everything should be alright. Maybe she'll retire as a hero and settle down somewhere nice for the rest of her life, raising her children and then maybe becoming a Fire Elemental Spirit when she dies or maybe she'll become a Good Lich that would continue to defend Lore after raising her children.

Yeah, maybe that would work.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! A HORDE OF BABY DRACOLICHS ARE ATTACKING US! HELP!"

Or maybe not…

"Well, here we go again."

"Warlic and I have placed a protection spell on your babies, so you can go all out while you fight."

"Thanks, Nythera."

Nythera smirked and shouted out to them as they flew away on Flamferno.

"I wanna see those babies when they come out, so you better live!"

Seikei did a mock salute to Nythera before disappearing into the vivid blue sky along with Aegis and Greed.

A hero's work is never done, but with two awesome Soul Allies/Mates and a pregnancy of twins in your tummy, saving Lore might be a little bit more worth your time.

=)

* * *

><p>With Sepulchure…<p>

* * *

><p>"Lord Sepulchure, I'm sure you've heard the news."<p>

"Yes, I have…"

"What course of action do we take?"

"We have to weaken her first, then those two spirits, and then we can go and kidnap her."

"But can't we just kill her?"

"NO! You fool. She's powerful, while not quite as powerful as I, she's becoming very strong. I can use her powers to my advantages and her two little children as well."

"Yes, sir! You are genius!"

Sepulchure grinned wickedly. Soon, that Soul Weaver will be his…very soon…

* * *

><p>Evil cliffhanger. Don't really want to do a sequel, but if requested enough…maybe! =)<p> 


End file.
